The Dream
by Heartlocker
Summary: Melinda hasn't seen a ghost in over two months but has been having a strange recurring dream. When she suddenly becomes ill, she finds that the dream may mean so much more than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DREAM**

**_Chapter 1- The Dream_**

AN: This is my first GW fanfic. After reading a few forums and some of the recent storylines, this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help myself. I'm somewhat of a newcomer to the show, but now I'm hooked. So, I hope you all enjoy this fic and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Melinda had been feeling a bit strange lately. In fact, she hadn't seen any ghosts in almost two months. Instead, she had been having the same strange dream every night.

_She was surrounded by a field of flowers. There was a soft breeze blowing and she could her children playing. A little girl was running towards her happily and reached out for her to pick her up. As the little girl grew closer, the sky went dark and she saw Gabe come from out of nowhere, following the little girl, his pace growing quicker until he was right behind her. The girl stopped, standing in between Melinda and Gabe. She turned around and looked at the man behind her and then back at Melinda. Every other time she had had the dream, she would hear Gabe say, "Say goodbye, Melinda," As he grabbed the little girl. "Mommy!!!" the girl screamed as she reached out to Melinda. A black cloud would suddenly cover both the girl and Gabe (who had a smirk across his face as if this was exactly what he wanted) and then she would wake up. But this time was different. Melinda knew that if she didn't get to the girl first, Gabe would take her. It was her dream, after all, so she could control what happened. She knew what she had to do. She ran over and swooped up the little girl into her arms. As the two came together a bright light flashed and surrounded them, and Gabe disappeared along with darkness. _

"Talk about weird," she whispered as she woke and sat up in the bed. Jim was still sleeping soundly so she tried not to wake him as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself some water from the fridge. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and was relieved to see Jim coming around the corner. She missed helping the ghosts, but she would never miss how much they frightened her by showing up out of nowhere.

"Hey, I heard you get up," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her softly, "You had the dream again?"

"Yeah, it was different this time. It's just so frustrating. I just wish I knew what it meant. And why I haven't been seeing any ghosts for two months," she replied, sounding defeated.

"Maybe they're on vacation." She rolled her eyes at his remark and made her way over to the sink to rinse out the glass. He walked behind her and put his arms around her.

"Mel, I'm sorry. But you can't blame me for being a little bit happy that my wife isn't being stalked by ghosts with who knows what kind of powers," Jim replied comfortingly. She wiped a tear from her eyes and turned around toward him.

"I know, but it's who I am. There was a time when I thought I had lost all of my powers and that was only for a short time. It's been two months and I feel like I've lost everything that I am, without the ghosts I'm just another girl living a boring life, helping no one but myself. Like I have no purpose," Melinda tried to keep her composure but failed miserably. She broke down in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey..shh, You are so much more than just another girl. You are a wonderful person, Mel. There is nothing you wouldn't do for other people. You were willing to sacrifice everything just to save those kids, and they weren't ghosts. I love you Mel, with or without the ghosts." He let her cry in his arms for several minutes until he felt her slowly pull away and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset," she said as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

He took her hand and led her up to their bedroom and into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and was soon fast asleep, she suddenly realized how tired she was and let herself drift off to sleep. When she woke up she turned over and felt the empty bed beside her. She looked at the clock which read 10:30. Sitting up slowly, she ignored the queezy feeling in her stomach when she saw the note on the nightstand beside her. Jim had called in and let Delia know she was coming in late. She decided she better call Jim and let him know that she was up. She picked up her phone and pushed the speed dial. The phone rang a few times until he answered.

"Hey Mel," he said happily, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She decided there was no need to worry him over a little nausea. After all, it was probably just from everything going on.

"Good. Oh, Sorry Mel, I have to go, but I'll see you at home tonight. Love you," Jim replied as one of his coworkers signaled to him that they had an emergency.

"I love you too and be careful."

"I will."

When she had hung up the phone she made her way into the bathroom. She felt a little dizzy, but assumed it was just from being tired. She finished getting ready and then made her way to the antique shop. She opened the front door and was glad to hear the familiar bells ring as she entered. Delia was helping a customer but smiled at her when she came in. Melinda returned the gesture and motioned that she was going in the back. A new shipment had just come in and she had to sort through it. It was good to have something to occupy her mind with. She set her things down and went over and opened the box and began taking out its contents, writing each item on the inventory. She still couldn't shake the slight dizziness and queasy feeling that was growing worse as the morning wore on. She continued working to get her mind off of everything and stayed in the back most of the day, sorting through the inventory. Once she had sorted through the items, she realized that she had been back there nearly six hours. She needed a break from the dark lighting and decided to take some of the items out to put price tags on them.

"Is everything alright?" Delia asked worriedly as the customer she was helping made their purchase and walked out the door.

"Darn, I thought I was doing a pretty good job hiding how awful I felt," Melinda replied with a weak smile.

"I know there's something wrong when you've barely said anything to me this whole morning and you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I had a rough night last night. I'm probably just tired." Melinda wiped the sweat that was developing on her forehead and realized how warm it felt. Delia looked at her unconvinced that she was telling her the whole story, but not wanting to pursue it considering her "gift".

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today." Melinda wrote the price and placed the tag on the lamp. Delia looked at the price she had just written.

"If you're okay, why are you pricing this lamp for 3600 dollars?" Delia asked with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm not okay. I'm dizzy, nauseous, and I feel like I haven't slept in a month," Melinda replied, "Not to mention the annoying headache and backache that has been bothering me for the past week. And this dream that I keep having, every night it's the same one. I just can't figure out what all of this is about."

"How long have you been having these symptoms?"

"I've had a few scattered every now and then for the past two weeks, but they are all of the sudden full-blown today," Melinda said, wiping her forehead once again.

"Hmm, well it sounds a lot like the flu, but it also…well, never mind, it's probably just the flu."

"Yeah you're probably right. It's probably the flu," Melinda said confused at what Delia meant. She went in the back to get more of the stock to price when she suddenly realized what Delia was trying to say.

"That would explain a lot," she whispered quietly to herself. She kept working, but couldn't concentrate the rest of the day, especially not after her realization. She just kept thinking about all the possibilities and the same one kept coming back to her mind. Yes, it could be a ghost. But then again, she hadn't seen a ghost in two months. If it was the flu, then why was she having that dream every single night. It just didn't make since. Only one explanation fit. She looked at her watch and decided she should just go home. Jim was going to be there soon anyways. She came out front, keys and purse in hand.

"Delia, can you lock up?" Melinda asked, squinting at the change in lighting from the back to out front.

"Sure. Go home and get some rest, alright," Delia said worriedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. Have a good night," she replied as she walked out the door. She drove home and went inside, setting everything on the table in the hall. Taking off her jacket, she decided that the couch was much closer than going all the way upstairs. She slipped off her shoes and the soft pillows agains the armrest looked more welcoming by the second. The drive home had actually made her feel a lot worse. She suddenly felt nauseous and rushed back to the bathroom, losing all of the lunch that she had eaten earlier. The wave of nausea had done nothing to make her feel better. In fact, she felt ten times worse. She went back to the couch and fell fast asleep as soon as she laid her head on the armrest and closed her eyes. In what seemed like minutes, she woke in their bedroom upstairs. Grabbing the bedpost to steady herself, she made her way out of the room and to the stairway. She slowly made her way down the stairs, hanging onto the handrail the whole way down so she didn't trip. She began to realize that the nap hadn't done much for the dizziness. Jim saw her come around the corner and trip on one of the stairs and catch herself. He got up quickly to help her, realizing her unsteadiness.

"Mel, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly as he took her hand in his and helped her down the last few steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she replied as she held onto his arm for support. The look on her face told him something completely opposite though.

"That seemed like more than a little dizzy. You almost fell all the way down the stairway."

"Maybe I should sit down," she said, feeling like she was about to faint. He led her over to the couch, and she let go of the tight grasp she had on his arm.

"I'll be right back," he replied as he quickly rushed out to the truck and got his supplies. He came back in and knelt down next to her and pulled out his stethoscope.

" Lay back for me Mel. I'm just going to check everything and make sure I don't need to take you to the hospital alright?" He waited for her to put up a fight but she didn't, which made him worry even more.

"Ok." She was not going to fight him on this, she was even worried herself.

"Ok, take a deep breath and let it out slowly." She complied and he soon took off the stethoscope.

"Heart rate looks ok."

"That's good," she smiled weakly.

"Very good." He replied and then took her temperature. He moved the hair out of her eyes while he was waiting for the thermometer to beep. He took it out and looked at the reading.

"102.1," he read aloud. He pulled out the blood pressure monitor.

"Last but not least," he said playfully as he set it up. He took it twice to make sure the reading was right. He let out a sigh as he took it off her arm put it back into his bag.

"What's the verdict?" She said through the throbbing headache she was having.

"You are going to the hospital. Your blood pressure and temperature are a little elevated and I'm a little worried," he replied as he zipped up the bag.

"Ok, let's go. I just want to know what's wrong." On all other occasions she would have fought him about this. She hated hospitals, but this time it was to help her, not put her away like the other times.

"Now I know for sure that you don't feel well. Not even a single argument about going to hospitals," he helped her up and she held onto him for support. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and everything went black.

She heard doctors talking indistinctly around her and saw a bright light. She could feel her heart beating faster. She squinted and opened her eyes, realizing it was just the light above her head, not there to take her away from but to bring her back to reality.

She calmed down as she noticed Jim sitting next to her, holding her hand, asleep with his head on the hospital bed. She must have been somewhat conscious when she first arrived at the hospital because there were no doctors in the room now. She noticed that she felt a little bit better than she had earlier that day. She moved her hand slowly and Jim woke up and looked over at her.

"Mel, you're awake," he said happily.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't miss all the action."

"Seems like you're feeling better." He kissed her and pulled away with a smile.

"Much better actually. Still a little tired and nauseous, but not near as bad as earlier today."

"That's good." She noticed that he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She replied with a laugh.

"I have a good reason. A man can't be happy that his wife is awake after fainting in his arms," Jim asked defensively.

"Oh he can be happy, but you're just giddy," she replied playfully.

"Hmm, well I guess you'll find out eventually. Look over there," he said as he motioned towards a machine on the other side of the bed. She followed his gaze and felt like her heart had jumped into her throat when she saw the screen beside the bed. She felt the tears rush to her eyes as she gently touched the screen. She was quiet for several seconds, trying to take it all in. She wiped a tear from her cheek and felt Jim kiss her hand softly.

"Told you I had a good reason," he whispered.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason," she chuckled slightly and looked back towards him trying to stop the tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She pulled out of his embrace and kissed him as she laid back against the bed and looked back at the screen.

"I knew it. Somehow I knew it," Melinda said softly as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe this explains the recent ghost hiatus."

"I'm not sure why, but I think you're right," Melinda replied. They heard a soft knock on the door and exchanged a quick glance. Jim went over and answered it while Melinda wiped the tears from her eyes. He opened the door to reveal a frazzled Delia.

"Melinda, thank God, you're alright," she said happily as she rushed over and hugged her. She pulled away when she saw the screen next to the bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Delia asked with a smile.

"Blame it on woman's intuition, but you're little inkling was right," Melinda said happily.

"I knew it. I just knew it," Delia said as she hugged her again. Melinda laughed and welcomed the hug.

"Okay, well I'm sure you two would like some time alone, so I better be getting home," Delia said with a smile as she waved and walked out the door. Melinda and Jim both laughed as she left.

"I think she was more excited than the both of us."

"No way," Jim replied as he kissed her softly. She fell back and let him kiss her and hold her in his arms. "I'm so happy Jim," she said as she pulled away, "She's going to grow up with two great parents that love her no matter what."

"She?" Jim asked curiously.

"A mother knows these things," Melinda said with a smile.

"And what if you're wrong? The poor kid will have an identity crisis from the start," Jim said playfully.

"I'll take my chances."

"Alright, but don't blame me."

"I won't. Don't worry." Melinda yawned and could feel the excitement of the day getting to her.

"It's been a long day. What do you say we call it a night?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she said as she felt herself begin to drift off. He went over and turned out the lights and then came back over to her and got in the bed next to her, holding her in his arms as she placed her hand on top of his, both resting protectively over her stomach.


	2. The Meaning

**The Dream**

**Chapter 2- The Meaning**

AN: Wow! That's all I have to say. I'm really inspired by all the great reviews and favorite story/ story alert adds that I've received on this story. Thanks so much! The reviews really inspire me and make me want to continue writing. Be sure to leave some feedback on this chapter!

A week had passed since Melinda had found out that she and Jim would soon be welcoming a new arrival to their family. She still hadn't seen a ghost, or had any dream or sign that one was around. She had even stopped having the dream that she had had every night before she found out. She turned over and looked at Jim who was fast asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well this past week. Jim felt her tossing and turning and woke up as she scooted up in the bed and sat against the headboard and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you up," she whispered as she noticed him open his eyes.

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep again." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Mel, you need to rest. You've barely slept all week."

"I know. It sounds crazy but I know that when I go to sleep I have nothing to look forward to. Not even a terrifying dream or some ghost that is going to come to me for help or anything." Melinda could feel the tears coming to her eyes.Whether it was the hormones or the complete lack of ghosts in her life, she seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Come here Mel," he said as he motioned for her to lie in his arms. She moved over and laid his arms, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her as she did.

"You have a lot to look forward to," he whispered, "I'm always going to be here, but even more importantly, you have someone who is depending on you for everything right now." Melinda knew what he was talking about, their baby. He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You are doing something that I could never do and a lot of people never get the chance to do. You are supporting a whole new life inside you. If you don't take care of yourself and let yourself rest, then you won't just be hurting yourself. You can't let yourself get this worked up, Mel. I'm always going to be here for you." His words were soft and gentle and she could feel herself drifting off slowly as he gently stroked her arm with the back of his hand. She let out a deep breath and it felt as if she was letting out everything that was bothering her with it. She closed her eyes and could feel her body giving in to the exhaustion and was soon in a deep sleep.

_She found herself walking through a dark house. It seemed so familiar. She realized that the house she was walking in was hers, only decades older. The floors creaked with even the slightest movement as she started to look around and make her way through what used to be the living room. She turned behind her when she heard someone moaning, but no one was there. She continued walking, the creaking in the floor growing louder with every step. She heard the noise behind her again and turned to see where it was coming from. But instead of being met with the cool darkness that she had been met with before, she saw a woman. Her lips were blue, her skin pale, and her hair limp. The skin looked as if it was barely staying attached to the bone beneath it and she stared at Melinda with piercing grey eyes. The woman slowly lifted her arm, reaching out her hand. She made a fist and Melinda suddenly lurched over and grabbed her stomach in pain. _

"_Who are you?" Melinda screamed as she began to back away from the woman. But she kept coming closer and closer._

"_Let…me..help you," She said, barely able to breathe from the pain. She soon was pinned between the woman and the wall. _

"_I can't help you unless you talk to me," Melinda pleaded. And the woman who had been silent for so long finally spoke. A look of anger spread across her face, a sudden glow in her eye._

"_Say goodbye, Melinda," she said in a raspy tone. Melinda suddenly felt like everything was being pulled out of her and she screamed in agony. She felt something warm on her hand and as she looked down she found blood covering the entire bottom half of her shirt and hand. _

She suddenly jumped awake with a scream, her hand protectively on her stomach, making sure that it really all had been a dream. Jim felt her movement and woke up and tried to calm her down but she screamed once more when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. You're okay. It was just a dream," he said comfortingly as he held her in his arms. Her heavy breathing began to slow to a normal pace as she held on to him. She suddenly saw the woman standing at the edge of the bed and her grasp tightened.

"What do you want with me?" she said as she searched for answers in the woman's eyes, but all she could see was anger.

"Who?" Jim asked nervously, "There's a ghost?".

"The woman who was just in my dream is at the edge of the bed," she explained shakily. She could feel her hands shaking and her heart beating faster. The woman stared angrily for several seconds.

"It's not you that we want. Take this as a warning," she said in that same raspy tone from the dream.

"What do you mean we?" Melinda asked as the woman suddenly disappeared. Melinda looked around the room for any sign that the woman was still there, but she was gone. It was clear that someone or something was trying to send her a message.

"Is she gone?" Jim asked as he noticed her grip loosen and her body becoming less tense in his arms.

"Yeah, she's gone." She started thinking about everything that had been going on and decided that she needed to make a house call the next day. She was in dire need of Professor Payne's help. He was her only hope in figuring out what the meaning to all of these dreams and warnings were.

"So, now the ghosts are back?"

"No, this wasn't the kind of ghost that usually comes to me. She wasn't here to find help. She was sending me a message. She said it herself," Melinda replied.

"Why would they want to hurt you?" Jim asked curiously.

"They weren't after me," she said nervously.

"What do they want with our baby?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to try and find out tomorrow. I'm going to go see Professor Payne and try to sort all of this out. Something tells me this baby is meant for something a lot greater than just being our child." He placed his hand over hers and kissed her softly.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together, as a family," he whispered.

"You know, this kid is lucky to have a dad like you," Melinda said with a smile.

"No, I'm the lucky one," he replied as he kissed her once again and turned out the lamp.

The next day, Melinda made her way across the campus, towards Professor Payne's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Come on in, it's open," he replied from the other side. She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. She could tell he was busy working on something on the computer.

"Are you going to invite me to sit or do I have to stand here? Because this might take a while." She questioned, knowing her voice would get his attention.

"Melinda," he said with a smile, "Did you finally decide to grace poor, pathetic Professor Payne with your presence?"

"Sorry it's been so long, there's just been a lot of….stuff going on," she said as she unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.

"And by a lot of stuff you mean?" He looked at where her hand was and back up at her.

"Well, how about I start from the beginning," Melinda replied.

"That's usually the best place to start."

"Ok, so for the past two months I wasn't seeing any ghosts, but instead I was having this strange recurring dream." She explained the dream to him in detail. He stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the window as he did quite often when he was thinking.

"Is there anything else that has happened in the past two months?" He asked, trying to piece together all of the information she was giving him.

"I found out I was pregnant a week ago," Melinda replied, "Two months along."

"Ok, so obviously this pregnancy has something to do with the dream you are having and the fact that you haven't seen any ghosts in over two months," Professor Payne said as he went over to the bookshelf trying to find an answer.

"There's more," she said, knowing that he was getting impatient and ready to start looking through his books for an answer.

"There always is with you."

She ignored his comment and continued, "Since I found out a week ago, the dreams stopped. But last night, a spirit, which I believe was a dark spirit, came to me in a dream." She explained this dream to him and told him exactly what had happened with the spirit afterwards. He stopped when she told him about the woman and quickly went through one of his books.

"What is it?" She asked as she came and stood beside him.

"This woman sounds so much like a symbol that is often used to portray nearing tragedy or dismay. If the child you saw in the first dream is connected somehow to the one you're carrying then there may be an explanation as to why the dark spirits are trying to take it from you," Professor Payne explained.

"Why is that?"

"Well, we know that the dark spirits are growing stronger and stronger and it's getting harder for you to help these people move on. Now, you and I both think that that has something to do with Gabe."

"I don't think, I know that Gabe has something to do with it," Melinda corrected.

"Well, if that's true then that dream was really about the battle between darkness and light. Gabe standing at one end and you at the other, a dark cloud covering him and a bright sky over you. It all leads me to believe that you are the representative for the light and Gabe is the representative for the darkness."

"And the little girl?" Melinda asked curiously.

"The little girl is the key to the entire thing. If Gabe grabs hold, the darkness surrounds him and the little girl, and they both disappear. But if you grab hold of her, the bright light surrounds both of you and the darkness disappears. Thus, the way the battle ends rests entirely on that little girl and what side gets to her first," Professor Payne explained, proud of his own intellect.

"So are you saying that the little girl is this baby?" Melinda asked as she began piecing everything together.

"If you wouldn't have told me about everything else and just told me about the first dream I would say no, but now that I know what happened last night, I would have to say that it is highly probable," he replied, "Why else would that dark spirit have given you that warning? They know that they have to stop this child from being born for some reason."

"Talk about a high risk pregnancy. This isn't going to be easy," Melinda sighed.

"No, it isn't. But then again, dark spirits are never the easiest of the spirits to deal with."

She chuckled lightly at his joke, "So, there's nothing I can do?"

"At this point, I don't have a clue. Usually I at least have some sort of help for you, but this time I don't," Professor Payne replied nervously, "Melinda it's up to you to keep this baby safe. If this really is the one in your first dream, then it could mean the difference between the world being overwhelmed by darkness or not. It's going to be a fight, but if anyone can do it, it's you."

She looked at him nervously, trying to hold back the tears. Hormones conquered yet again, but she did have good reason. This child she was carrying could ultimately save the world from certain dark consumation. Professor Payne knew how hard this was going to be for her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She had never seem him that caring before and the awkwardness of the matter was overriding the tenderness of the act in her mind, but nonetheless it calmed her down.

"No matter how crazy all of this is, there is a reason why you are the one carrying this child. I don't know of anyone else who is going to fight back as hard as you will," Professor Payne replied.

"Thank you for that. I really needed to hear it right now," Melinda replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Just stating the obvious," he replied in a nonchalant way, although she knew that deep down he really was concerned for her.

"Thank you, so much, for your help. I'll come back if I have anymore strange encounters," she replied as she made her way to the door.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you soon then," he joked.

"Hopefully not," she replied with a laugh as she started to shut the door behind her.

"Melinda," he said before she had shut the door all the way. She peeked back in. "Be careful."

"I will," Melinda replied with a smile as she shut the door softly behind her. She knew all along that beneath that hard core shell of his there was a caring man, but this was the first time he had actually showed it.

She walked across the campus back to her car, ready to put up the biggest fight she ever had in her life, all for this unborn baby. The one that just might be the link to saving so many lost souls from darkness. It was time to start fighting back.


	3. The Fallout

**THE DREAM**

_**Chapter 3- The Fallout**_

**AN: Thanks for the great review everyone! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story, because I really enjoy writing it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please RandR!**

* * *

The store was incredibly busy that morning. Not that she was complaining, but it seemed as if she and Delia would never get a break. Little did she know that someone she knew all too well was watching her. He sat on a bench across the street and stared through the window. Melinda suddenly got the creepy feeling that comes when someone is watching you. She looked out the window and, for several seconds, made eye contact with Gabe. Her heart caught in her throat and began beating harder and harder in her chest. Gabe got up and began walking away.

"Mel? Mel? Hello," Delia said as she tried to get her attention to help the customer.

"I'll be right back." Melinda never took her eyes off of Gabe as she walked out the door and followed him. She figured that this is what he wanted but it was the only way for her to find answers. She followed closely, but not close enough for him to see her. Ever since the time that she learned he was her brother, he had been gone. No one had seen or heard from him since. But now, suddenly, he was back and she had an inkling as to why he had come back to Grandview. It all had to do with the dream that she had and the news that she had received. His pace quickened and his trail led her down a dark alley.

"Gabe, wait," Melinda said. He stopped where he was and turned around towards her.

"What is there to wait for Melinda? You know why I'm here," Gabe replied with a small smirk across his face.

"No, actually I don't."

"What do you mean? You didn't get the warning?" Gabe looked a bit angry at this.

"I got the warning alright Gabriel. What I'm wondering is what all of this has to do with you?" Melinda didn't let the fear that was hiding beneath her words come to the surface as she spoke. That would be giving Gabe the upperhand and she knew that she couldn't do that if she wanted to find answers.

"Melinda, you weren't the only one that was having that dream," Gabe replied, "When it stopped I knew that something was up. So, I came to Grandview and a little bird told me that Melinda Gordon was pregnant. Everything sort of came together after that." The cockiness in his voice always annoyed Melinda more than anything. If it was true that your brother knows how to annoy you better than anyone, then Gabe was definitely her brother. But then again, she did have a soft spot for him because of it. She wanted him to do the right thing and end this whole thing before it even started.

"Gabe, you know, you don't have to become what that dream has in store for you. If you and I are really brother and sister, then deep down I know there is good. I've seen the good in you before, you just let selfish pride get in the way of it. I know that you feel alone, but I'm here for you. Let me take the place that you have always used the ghosts to fill. Those ghosts don't deserve to stay earthbound forever. They will never, ever be happy and you will never be completely satisfied. One day, they are going to realize that you are just using them and they will turn on you. Ghosts are not always the most pleasant people to deal with as I'm sure you of all people know." Melinda wished that things had been different for Gabe. She had been institutionalized for some time when she was younger, but Gabe had been his whole life. He spent his entire childhood with people who thought he was a freak. The anger and hate for the people in this world had built up so much that he was starting to believe they would all be better off gone and that the dark spirits and he could rule the world.

"Melinda, these ghosts will never turn on me. I am their only lifeline into this world. You could never understand this. You have always had people there for you. You had your Mom and your friends and now you have Jim. I never had anyone. I was locked away like some sort of freak. You're wrong about everything. There is no good in me and I don't feel alone. I have my ghosts and that's all I need. So, if you don't want the things in the dream to come true, then I suggest you get rid of that child you are carrying." He turned around and walked away before Melinda could reply to his comment. At least she could say that she tried. She really did want to find the good in Gabe, but it was buried so deep beneath his pain and anger that she felt as if it could never be uncovered. Melinda turned the other way and started making her way back to the antique shop.

Gabe was angry, angry that Melinda would suggest any of that, angry that she was treating him like she cared, but most of all, he was angry that she was right. He knew that she was right about him deep down, but it didn't matter. She knew that he had heard every word she said and she knew that he knew it was true. No matter how much he denied it, there was good in him. He was trying to protect her in his own way by telling her to get rid of the baby and by sending her the warning. The problem was that Gabe didn't know how to be good. But it didn't matter what she said, he was never going to change. The only thing she could do now was prove to him that good triumphs evil.

She walked back into the antique shop, the bells announcing her entrance and pulling Delia from the back.

"Is everything okay?" Delia asked. Melinda's tear-strained cheeks and the look of somewhere between annoyance, anger, and fear plastered across her face were a sure giveaway that something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Delia, but I just don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe soon, but not right now," Melinda replied, "I need to go run an errand. Would you mind closing up again?"

"No, not at all. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?" Melinda stood for several seconds trying to fight the tears that were trying to break through the surface.

"This is something that I need to figure out for myself. Until then, there is nothing that anyone can do to help. Thanks for closing. You're the best," Melinda said as she made her way out the door and to her car before she completely lost her composure. Maybe Professor Payne would have some of idea of how to help her. She went down the familiar route to his office. When she arrived she knocked quietly on the door. There was no answer. She heard a quiet moan that sounded like someone was in pain. She opened the door quickly and found Professor Payne on the ground. He was pinned under the bookshelf and a gash across his forehead was bleeding immensely.

"What happened?" Melinda asked as she rushed to his side and tried to move the shelf off of him. It wouldn't budge.

"I don't know," he replied. She could tell that the simple task of breathing was becoming difficult for him, "I was just at my desk and I felt something push me and I hit the corner and before I knew it the shelf was on top of me." That's when Melinda noticed the dark figure in the corner.

"Did you do this to him?" She asked the figure. There was no answer and it suddenly disappeared.

"Not trying to interrupt your little ghost chat, but could you please get me some help," Prof. Payne said as he winced in pain. She called dispatch and continued trying to get the desk off of him. "It won't budge."

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Prof. Payne said as he grabbed one of the books that was jabbing into his chest and threw it down onto the floor beside him. She could hear a hint of compassion in his voice as he spoke to her. She knew he was right. She gave up and knelt down next to him. She suddenly realized how bed the gash was bleeding.

"So, Rick, is this the only way you could find to get a girl to give you some attention?" Melinda said playfully as she tore off a piece of her sleeve and dabbed the blood on his forehead gently. He laughed softly at her remark. She could tell that he was becoming less responsive and his breathing was getting heavier. Soon the paramedics came in the room. Of course, it just happened to be Jim. He looked at her worriedly and quickly went to work.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Jim asked as he knelt down beside Prof. Payne.

"Considering there is a giant bookshelf crushing my lungs, I think I'm in okay shape," Prof. Payne replied sarcastically.

"I see your sense of humor is fine. Okay, we are going to lift this off of you so hold still." The paramedics lifted the shelf off of him and rushed him out to the ambulance. Melinda got in the back with them and the ambulance began to move. She knew that Jim was doing everything he could to help him. Prof. Payne tried to move and winced in pain when Jim put the oxygen mask on him.

"Stay still," Melinda said quietly as she put her hand on Prof. Payne's, "Jim will take care of you." They soon pulled into the hospital and he was rushed into the OR.

"What happened?" Jim asked as he watched him being rolled away.

"I walked in and the shelf was on top of him. I saw a dark spirit in the room and it suddenly disappeared. He said that he felt something knock him on the ground and then the shelf was pushed over on top of him."

"Did something else happen today?" He saw the fear and worry in her eyes when he made eye contact.

"I ran into Gabe, that's why I was going to see Prof. Payne. Jim, this is bigger than anything that I've ever had to deal with. He's not just after me and our baby anymore. He's destroying my entire support system so I have nowhere to turn. Jim, he tried to get me to get rid of this baby. I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her." The tears were streaming down her face at this point. Jim embraced her in his arms and held her close to him.

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby. She is going to be healthy and beautiful and smart, just like her mother. I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you," Jim kissed her softly on the forehead and let her hold on to him. After a few seconds, Melinda pulled away.

"You said she," Melinda stated with a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, don't argue, a father knows these things," Jim replied with a laugh. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. They waited in the waiting room for several hours before a doctor friend of Jim's came out.

"Hey, Jim. You guys can come back and see him if you want. He has a few broken ribs, but other than that he is fine. We had to go in and make sure that there was no internal bleeding, but he looks like he is going to recover nicely." They followed him back to the room and opened the door slowly for them.

"Hey, how ya doin man?" Jim said as they walked over to the bed.

"Other than this nasty headache I'm pretty good," Prof. Payne replied as he looked over at Melinda.

"I feel like this is all my fault," Melinda said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"There isn't anything you could have done, Melinda. I told you to watch out for yourself and that's all I'm worried about. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this," Prof. Payne replied.

"What can she do? There has to be something that will make this stop," Jim asked.

"Jim, if I knew of something she could do I would have already told her," Prof. Payne replied. She could sense that this might turn into an argument and everyone had had a long day. There was silence for several seconds before Melinda spoke up.

"Alright, well it's been a long day. We'll let you get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow and check on you." The ride home was especially quiet that evening. They soon arrived at the house and Melinda went straight up to the bedroom. Jim came up a few minutes later and began taking off his paramedic uniform.

"This is just so frustrating," Jim said as he walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"It is for me too," she said as she wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes and fallen down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know that it's you going through this, but I can't help but get frustrated that I can't do anything to stop it," Jim replied as he embraced her in his arms and she laid her head against his chest.

"This is all I need you to do," she whispered, "Just promise me that you'll be here for me and for our daughter."

"I promise."


	4. The Visit

_Chapter 4- The Visit_

AN: I finally got this new chapter up!!! Sorry for the long delay. I've had a writer's block on this story but I think I'm finally getting some inspiration. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

She slowed her car as she reached the front of Gabe's house. It suddenly seemed so much darker out than it had just seconds before when she was leaving the antique shop. She turned off the ignition as her heart began beating faster in her chest. No matter how much she didn't want to, she knew she had to do this. Gabe was the only one who understood the dark spirits. She opened the door of the red Jeep and made her way towards the front door. She softly knocked on the door and Gabe answered.

"Melinda, what a pleasure to see you," Gabe said as a smirk spread across his face.

"Gabriel, you better wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what the heck is going on," Melinda replied.

"Why don't you come in?" Gabriel said as he motioned for her to come inside.

"Actually, I'm fine right here. Look, I've played your little game but now it is getting out of hand," Melinda said angrily.

"Melinda, I'm not sure what you mean by that," Gabe replied.

"What I mean is that you've gone too far. Professor Payne has nothing to do with this and now he is lying in his bed on bedrest, all because of you. This is between me and you Gabe, no one else."

"Ah, well, you see Melinda, that's where you're wrong. He's not there because of me," Gabe said as he laughed slightly.

"Gabe, this isn't funny. You can't honestly tell me that you are enjoying this. I know you're better than that. At least, I thought you were better than that. But I guess I've been wrong about so many things when it comes to you." Gabe looked away and then back to her. She had thought for a split second when she saw the look on his face that she was starting to get through to him.

"Melinda, you need to leave. I have nothing left to say to you. This is the way things are supposed to be. Until you realize that you are never going to win this, all of this will continue to happen," Gabe replied as he shut the door in her face. Maybe she had made him think about his actions for a few seconds, but that still didn't solve her problem. She decided to head home and think about things. When she arrived at the house she made her way up to the bedroom. Several hours later she awoke to a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, what are you doing home?" Melinda said groggily as she sat up in the bed.

"Well, they let me off early tonight. So I thought I'd come home and spend a little time with my beautiful wife," Jim replied with a smile as he kissed her again.

"Fine by me," Melinda replied in between kisses, "but first I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait?" Jim replied with a smile as he continued kissing her.

"No," she laughed as she pushed him off of her.

"Fine, but it better be good," he replied as kissed her softly one last time.

"I talked to Gabe today," Melinda said quickly. Jim pulled back and looked at her worriedly.

"Melinda why did you go see Gabe alone? You know what he's capable of."

"I thought I could get through to him. I had to try. This whole thing is getting out of hand. I know there's good in him. I just feel like he's slipping further and further away from that good and closer to what he was in my dream, completely consumed with darkness," Melinda replied.

"Melinda, Gabe can only become that person if he chooses to. You can't make him become something he doesn't want to be." She knew he was right. People can't change unless they themselves want to change.

"I know you're right. Gabe is only as good as the person he wants to be. I can't change that. But there was a moment when I saw it in him, and that's when he told me to leave," Melinda replied.

"Melinda, Gabe is confused. You've had so much in your life that he's never had, friends, family, but most of all the love of all those people. And now, you are showing care for him that he has never known. That is probably what is confusing him the most. After everything he has done to you and the ones you love, you still want to help him," Jim replied as he gently stroked her arm with the back of his hand.

"Thank you for being here for me," she said as she kissed him softly.

"Well, they don't call me a husband just because of the benefits," Jim replied with a smile.

"But you can't say that you don't enjoy that part of the job too," Melinda said with a laugh as he kissed her again.

"It's the only reason I stick around," Jim replied with a laugh as Melinda playfully slapped his arm.

"Well, fine then," Melinda said as she pushed him away and turned away from him. She made a fake crying noise and wiped a fake tear from her eyes.

"Aw, honey I was just kidding," Jim replied as he tenderly moved the hair off her face.

"Gotcha!" Melinda laughed as she turned back towards him.

"You should definitely consider acting," Jim said with a laugh.

"Hmm, let me put that on my to-do list," Melinda said as she began kissing him again.

The next mroning she arrived at the antique shop early. Delia was already in the back getting some new inventory ready for the day.

"Good morning. How long have you been here?" Melinda asked as she set her purse down on the desk.

"Oh, not long. I had to drop Ned off early this morning so I figured I might as well come in."

"How is Ned? It seems like forever since I've seen him. You know that he's welcome to hang out with me anytime. If you need a break or anything," Melinda said as she began helping her sort through the inventory.

"You know I think I'll take you up on that offer. He's been asking about you lately. How's tonight sound?" Delia replied.

"Tonight's fine. Do you want me to pick him up from school?" Melinda asked.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Melinda replied with a smile.

Later that afternoon, Melinda puleld up in front of Ned's school. She saw him and waved to him from the car. He came over and got in.

"Hey Ned," Melinda said with a smile.

"Hey Melinda. Where's my mom?"

"Well, she wanted to go out tonight so I offered to let you hang out with me," Melinda replied.

"Oh. You mean babysit me," Ned said as he rolled his eyes.

"No. It's only babysitting if I'm getting paid and you are at your house with a bedtime. I'm not getting paid and we are going to be at my house. So, it's not babysitting, it's hanging out," Melinda explained. Ned shook his head in amusement and the two laughed as they made their way back to Melinda's house.

"Okay Ned, make yourself at home. I'll be right back," Melinda said as she opened the door and made her way to the bedroom. She came back down a few minutes later and found Ned watching TV.

"How was school today?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Good, same old same old. Anything creepy happen lately?"

"Too much. But I don't think you're Mom would appreciate us talking about this. You know how she feels about this kind of thing," Melinda replied as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"You know, just because my Mom doesn't believe it doesn't mean that I don't," Ned replied, "I believe you Melinda, about everything."

"Thanks Ned. I appreciate it, but your mother will never trust me to hang out with you again if she hears about this conversation," Melinda said, trying to avoid the subject, "How about we go and get some pizza?"

"Okay, but don't think you're getting out of this by bribing me with pizza," Ned replied.

"Oh, I don't think. I know that bribing you with pizza is my way out," Melinda said with a laugh as they walked out the door and out to the car.

The two were laughing on the car ride back from getting pizza. Melinda noticed a truck that looked like Jim's on the side of the road. She pulled to the side of the road and turned off the car.

"Ned, stay in the car. I'll be right back." She got out and went over to the truck and saw Jim sprawled out across the front seat, blood on his head.

"JIM!" Melinda screamed as she tried to get the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"NED! Use my phone and call 911!" She yelled back to the Jeep.

"Come on, come on. Open!" She said as tears began to fall down her face. "JIM! JIM! Wake up! Jim if you can hear me do something." She saw him move his head slightly and go unconscious again. She ran over to the other door and got it open after yanking on it a few times pulled him out of the truck and onto the ground.

"JIM! Jim talk to me! Please don't leave me. I need you. Your daughter needs you," Melinda sobbed as she held him in her arms.

"Mel," he said weakly,"What happened?"

"Baby, it's gonna be okay. The ambulance is on its way. Just stay with me," Melinda said as the tears continued to fall. She saw the lights pull up and the paramedics were soon running up next to her.

"Melinda? Jim? GUYS IT'S JIM!!" The paramedic screamed to the others "What happened?".

"I don't know. I saw the truck and pulled him out," she replied shakily. The other paramedics ran up to her with a gurney and equipment.

"Melinda, you have to let him go so we can take him to the hospital," the paramedic said.

"You can't let anything happen to him. I need him. Our daughter needs him," she said as she regretfully followed the paramedic's orders.

"We'll do everything we can." The paramedic said comfortingly. Melinda hurriedly went back to the car and got in.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know Ned. Call your mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital," Melinda said as she wiped a stray tear and began following the ambulance to the hospital.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Delia arrived a few minutes later.

"Melinda what happened?" Delia said as she ran over and hugged Melinda.

"I don't know. We found his truck on the side of the road. It looks like he was trying to avoid something in the road. He's still in surgery right now," Melinda said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry. Are you okay Ned?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After several hours of waiting a doctor came out. "Melinda Gordon?"

"That's me," Melinda said as she walked up to him.

"Your husband is Jim Clancy correct?"

"That's right."

"He's out of surgery and in recovery. He was very lucky. He only had minor head injuries and there was no internal bleeding. He did however suffer a slight concussion and he doesn't seem to remember what happened during the accident."

"Can I see him?" Melinda asked worriedly.

"Follow me." She followed him back through several corridors and he soon stopped outside of a room.

"He's still asleep but I'm sure you are the first person he is going to want to see when he wakes up," the doctor replied as he opened the door and let her in. She walked slowly over to his bed as the door shut behind her. She sat next to his bed and took his hand in hers. She felt him squeeze it and look over at her.

"I'm so happy you're okay," she said as she kissed him softly, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to be here for my two favorite girls," he whispered as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I can't remember. I'm sorry," Jim replied.

"It's okay. You're alright. That's all that matters," Melinda replied, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her.

She knew that she had to find out what happened to him. But she had strange feeling she already knew what was behind this. Gabriel...


	5. The Light

**The Dream**

_Chapter 5- The Light_

AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing so far. I made this chapter extra long because I had to make all of you wait so long. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Melinda felt the movement of the car and looked over next to her. She was confused when she saw Jim at the wheel.

"Jim, where are we?" she asked. There was no answer. He simply continued watching the road in front of him.

"Jim? Jim?" she repeated. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She waved her hand in front of his face and there was still no response. She began to realize that he couldn't see her. She looked out the window and instantly knew what was going on. She was reliving the accident with Jim. She looked in front of her and a dark figure suddenly flashed in front of them, making Jim swerve and hit the tree. She watched as his head hit the wheel and he fell over onto the seat.

"Jim, you're going to be okay. I'm on my way. Just hang on," she said as tears began to fall down her cheek. No matter how hard it was for her to ignore her unconscious husband that had fallen next to her, she got out of the car and began to look around for a sign of what may have been in the road. That's when she saw it. Gabe was talking with a figure dressed in a hooded cloak. It seemed as if the conversation was growing tense as the hooded figure turned suddenly and headed for the truck.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. I thought we were simply going to scare her, not actually take him away for good. This wasn't the agreement. Please, don't do this!" Gabe screamed at the figure.

The figure didn't even flinch at Gabe's words. It just continued forward, heading straight for the truck, and straight for her husband. She wanted so badly to run and block the figure from coming towards Jim, but she knew that it wouldn't matter. She was simply a spectator to events that had already taken place. She was seeing things differently though. The figure and Gabe were surrounded in a dark cloud. She suddenly looked over and saw headlights coming towards the truck. She watched herself stop the car and run towards the truck, screaming for Jim when she arrived. It was all happening the same as before, but something was different. As she watched herself come closer, she noticed a bright light shining around her, making the figure back away further and further and suddenly disappear. She looked over to where Gabe had been standing and he was staring directly at the truck, watching as she tried to save her husband. He looked tormented, like he wanted to come to the rescue and help Melinda, but something was holding him back, keeping him from doing the right thing. He ran off just as Melinda got the door of the truck open.

She jolted awake, her breathing heavy and her heart racing. Jim's arms were wrapped around her and she held onto him, trying to calm herself down so she didn't wake him up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jim whispered tiredly as he felt her body tense in his arms.

"Something more strange than anything I've ever experienced just happened. I saw the accident again," Melinda replied nervously, "I saw what caused it. There was some sort of dark hooded figure in the road."

"Did you see where it came from?"

"No, it just appeared. But Gabe was arguing with it as it came towards the truck. It was weird. This strange dark cloud was surrounding the figure and Gabe," Melinda replied.

"What happened next?"

"I pulled up in the Jeep and ran towards the truck. As I saw myself come closer, a bright light shone around me and the figure was gone."

"What about Gabe?"

"He was standing in the same spot, looking on as I struggled to get you out of the truck. It's like he was being tormented by the choice of whether or not to help me."

"Do you think that maybe he was being tormented with the choice because deep down he wants to do what is right?" Jim asked curiously.

"That's what I want to believe," Melinda said quietly, "I want to believe that he's able to do good, but lately he has done nothing to prove that to me."

"Maybe he doesn't know how Mel," Jim replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she replied softly.

The next morning Melinda woke up to the sound of Jim's alarm buzzing.

"Mmmm, make it stop," Melinda whined playfully. He turned it off and then came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Rise and shine," Jim said with a smile as he kissed her gently.

"I'm off to work. Try not to get into too much trouble today, I really don't want to have to come rescue you," Jim said playfully.

"Aw, my hero," Melinda replied with a laugh.

"Don't you forget it," Jim replied with a smile as he kissed her again. She pulled him closer to her and intensified the kiss.

"Nope, no, I've got to go," Jim said with a smile as he shook his head and pulled out of the kiss.

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch later okay?" Melinda said.

"Okay hun, see you later," Jim replied as he kissed her and left the room.

Later that afternoon, she made her way to Prof. Payne's house. She needed to find out what was going on and what everything in that flashback meant. She pulled up into his driveway and walked up and knocked on the front door.

"Melinda, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Well, I was expecting a warmer welcome since it's been so long since my last visit," Melinda replied with a smile.

"Melinda, when are you going to learn that warm welcomes are not my strong suit?" Prof. Payne replied playfully as he motioned for her to come inside.

"Oh please, I know you're glad to see me."

"I can't argue with that," Rick replied, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I actually had another really weird dream. I basically relived the events of the night of Jim's accident, but I was seeing things in a different way."

"Hmm, well it sounds like some sort of regression," Rick replied.

"You mean like the reliving of past events from a different perspective. Isn't that what hypnotists use to get people to go back and work through some sort of traumatic event?"

"Well, yes, but it is possible that someone with your 'abilities' would be able to do the same thing without hypnotism and relive events that didn't necessarily happen to you directly. I mean, the dreams you have had in the past haven't been very normal," Prof. Payne answered.

"So, now it's not only weird dreams and the ability to see good from evil, but it's reliving past events that didn't happen to me?" Melinda said as she slowly sat on the couch looking confused, "Not to mention no ghost visits."

"Melinda I've studied for over a decade about psychic abilities and the supernatural and I have to say I still don't have an answer for everything. I mean, a year ago was the first time I had ever really started believing in all this. The day you walked in my office changed everything. For the first time, all of this fantasy of the supernatural became a reality and even though I understand a lot, I don't have all the answers," Rick replied as he sat down in the chair in front of her, "Melinda, I wish I could help you, but I can't."

"I know and I shouldn't have expected you to. But there is one person that might be able to tell me what is going here," Melinda said as she brushed the tear from her cheek and rose from her seat.

"Melinda, where are you going?" Rick said as he got up and followed her to the door, "Don't tell me you're going to see Gabe."

"I have to. This whole thing needs to end!" Melinda replied as she walked out the front door, ignoring his plea.

"Melinda, wait," Rick said as he followed her to her car, "If anything happens to you it's on my head because I didn't stop you."

"I'm a big girl Rick. I'll be fine," Melinda replied as she got in the car and shut the door. She pulled out of the driveway, leaving Prof. Payne standing in the yard.

As she made her way down the road to Gabe's house, the rain began falling harder and harder against the windshield. It wasn't long ago that her life had been normal. Well, normal for her anyways. The problem was Melinda's life had never been normal. It was strange not having any ghost visits, but having the dreams in their place was even stranger. Now, she wanted so badly to go back to those times. Her hand drifted down to her stomach where she could feel a slight bump that she hadn't noticed had appeared in the last week or so. In that moment, she realized that she needed to stop putting this innocent baby at risk and start taking care of herself and her baby. She slowed her car and stopped it, noticing that Prof. Payne had been following closely behind her the whole way. He got out of his car and walked over to her window.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he noticed the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm dragging everyone into this. You, my husband, and now my daughter," Melinda replied.

"Melinda, nothing that has happened is your fault. You didn't make that shelf fall over and pin me underneath, you looked out for me until the paramedics arrived. You didn't make Jim's car crash into that tree, you found him and got him out of the car. And you didn't make that drive up to Gabe's house and put yourself and your daughter in danger, you stopped the car. Yeah, you've played a big part in everything that has happened, but you were the only one that could stop it, all of it. Can't you see how much of an impact you make and have made in all of our lives? You are the key to ending all of this, but you have to do it the right way, and this isn't the right way. Not here, not now," Prof. Payne replied comfortingly.

"I know. You're right. This isn't the way I should handle things. Talking to Gabe isn't going to do anyone any good, especially me," Melinda replied as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Now, are you going to turn around and go back to Grandview or do I have to follow you all the way there too?" Prof. Payne replied sarcastically.

"I'm going, I'm going," Melinda replied.

"Ok, I'll see you later Melinda. Just try to focus on taking care of yourself and your daughter right now," Prof. Payne replied.

"Thanks, Rick," Melinda said softly.

"Just don't expect me to be this nice next time I have to chase after you," Prof. Payne replied with a smirk as he walked back to his car. Melinda shook her head and smiled and made her way back to the antique shop.

When she arrived, she went to the back and sorted through a few boxes, then came out front to help Delia at the register. The customer they were working with left, leaving the two alone in the store.

"Hey Mel, you know what I hate?" Delia said as she walked over next to her.

"What's that?"

"When someone asks you if you're okay when you are so obviously not okay." Delia said with a smile.

"That sounds awfully familiar," Melinda replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well, someone I know told me that once and it was the best line I'd ever heard," Delia replied. Melinda laughed at her comment.

"Thanks Delia," Melinda said as she hugged her.

"Well, you looked like you needed a laugh," Delia replied. Melinda pulled away and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I did," Melinda replied. Something caught her eye outside the window. She looked again and realized that Gabe was walking towards the shop door.

"What is it?" Delia asked as she saw the look on Melinda's face.

"Oh my God, he's coming inside," Melinda said nervously.

"Who…"Delia said as she looked at the front door of the shop that opened to reveal Gabe.

"Let me handle this. Go call Jim," Melinda whispered as she motioned for Delia to go in the back. Delia went and picked up the phone and called Jim.

"Gabe, what are you doing here?" Melinda said sternly.

"Melinda, this is out of control," Gabe said nervously. She could tell that he was being serious. She had never seen him this way before.

"Gabe I know what happened the night of Jim's accident. I know that you tried to stop whatever that was that was coming after Jim."

"Look, Melinda, I just wanted to come and tell you that this isn't how I wanted things to happen."

"Gabe you can stop all of this," Melinda replied caringly.

"No, it's too late. I…I can't. Look, I have to go," Gabe said as he rushed out of the building and out of sight. Jim walked in just as Gabe ran out, almost knocking him over on the way out.

"Mel, are you okay?" Jim asked as he rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Melinda replied as he embraced her in his arms, "He just wanted to talk."

"Ok, as long as you're sure that you're alright."

"Yeah, um Delia, I think I'm going to just head home. I've had enough excitement for one day," Melinda said.

"Ok, I'll close up," Delia replied.

"Thanks, Delia," Jim said as he walked Melinda out to the car. They arrived home a few minutes later and Melinda headed straight to the bedroom and put her stuff down. Jim came up a few minutes later.

"Jim, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm suddenly not feeling well," Melinda said as she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Mmm, I've missed you," Melinda whispered softly as she leaned into his chest, "I feel like we never have these moments anymore."

"I know. Everything's been so crazy lately," Jim replied as held her closer to him, "You know I love you right?"

" It's one of the few things I'm sure of right now." Jim smiled and kissed her and then pulled away. He put his hand to her forehead and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked worriedly.

"You're a little warm," Jim replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep it off," Melinda replied.

"Okay, I'll come back up later and check on you," Jim replied.

"If you're that worried about it," Melinda said as she kissed him and walked over to the bed to lie down. She was soon asleep. She woke up and sat up in the bed feeling heat all over her body and her. She looked to her right and saw a large group of people staring angrily at her and making their way to the bed. She started breathing heavier. She suddenly saw a flash of something dark go across the room and screamed. Everything disappeared as Jim ran in.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jim screamed as he came over to her quickly and felt her head. He grabbed the stethoscope and thermometer out of the drawer beside her.

"I don't know," Melinda replied as tears filled her eyes, "I just want all of this to stop."

"Shh, it's okay," Jim replied as he held onto her realizing that she felt much warmer than she had earlier, "Melinda I need you to lay back and try to calm down."

She nodded and he helped her lay back as she continued crying. He radioed for an ambulance to be sent over to the house and went and got a cold compress to put on her forehead. He came back a few seconds later and sat on the bed next to her.

"Shh, just take a deep breath and try to calm down. You're alright. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, "' he said softly as he moved the hair from her face and placed the cold compress on her forehead. Her breathing slowed and she started to calm down as he talked to her.

"Alright, that's good. Just nice, slow, deep breaths," he said as he put on the stethoscope and listened to her heart rate.

" Heart rate sounds good," Jim replied as he took off the stethoscope, "Are you hurting anywhere?" he said as he started to take her blood pressure and temperature.

"No, I'm dizzy and really warm," Melinda replied quietly.

"Ok, I'm going to run downstairs I'll be right back," Jim said as he looked at the temperature and ran down and wet several towels and grabbed a few ice packs from the freezer.

"You doing ok?" he asked as he brought the towels over.

She nodded. "Okay this going to be wet and cold, but it will help," He wrapped the ice pack in one of the towels and did the same for the other towels, placing them on her arms and legs.

"How's that feel?" he asked softly.

"Better," she replied. He monitored her heart rate as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"We're outside Jim," the radio blared.

"I'll be right back," Jim said as he rushed down the stairs. A few seconds later the paramedics followed him up to the bed room.

"Melinda, just because your husband is a paramedic doesn't mean that you can go overusing your privileges," Dan said as he came over to her.

"I'll try to remember that next time," she replied softly.

"You better," Dan said with a smile as they put her on the gurney and took her down to the ambulance. "Her heart rate's normal, bp is elevated and her temperature is a little over 103," Jim yelled to Dan as he went over to the Jeep and opened the door.

"Thanks Jim," Dan said as he shut the doors behind them. Jim got in the Jeep and followed the ambulance as it pulled out of the driveway.

"If only Jim was there before I got to every patient. It'd make my job easier," Dan replied with a smile as he went over and got the oxygen mask out of a compartment.

"How bout some O2?" Dan said as he walked over to Melinda and placed the oxygen mask over her mouth.

"You having any pain or anything?" Dan asked as he started to monitor her heart rate and sat down next to her.

"No, no pain," Melinda replied.

"Alright, just hang on we are about two minutes away from the hospital," Dan replied.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed her back, leaving Jim awaiting some sort of answer as to what was going on with his wife. He had a feeling that even the doctors wouldn't know what was wrong. An hour passed and the doctor finally came out looking for him.

"Jim, you can come back now," the doctor said. Jim got up and walked over to him.

"Jim your wife seems to be experiencing some highly unusual symptoms. A sudden high fever like that during pregnancy is usually a sign of something much more serious. Now, we just did an ultrasound and the baby looks fine, but we can't seem to get Melinda's fever to go down. What I'm trying to say is that if we can't get her fever down soon, we might begin to see problems with the baby," the doctor explained.

"Problems? Like what exactly?" Jim asked.

"Well, the baby's heart rate could start dropping or the baby could go into a stress fighting mode, that is, if there is so much stress on Melinda's body than it is sure to have an effect on the babies' functioning, which could end with her losing the baby. Now, I'm not trying to say that this is what is going to happen, but I just want you to know that it is a possibility. We are going to keep trying everything we can so that doesn't happen," the doctor said.

"I know you will. Thank you doctor," Jim replied as he shook his hand.

"No problem, she's in room 247 if you want to see her." Jim followed the hall down to room 247 and opened the door gently. Melinda slowly opened her eyes as she heard the door open and smiled when she saw it was Jim.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. She took his hand in hers as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

She drifted back to sleep. A few hours passed and Jim had drifted off as well. He was suddenly awakened by the erratic beeping of the machines and a sweat covered Melinda.

"Jim, it hurts," Melinda whispered through the pain.

"Hang on Melinda," he said as he pushed the nurse call button and the nurses came rushing in, pushing him out of the room as they did. He watched through the glass in the door as the nurses and doctor worked frantically to get her pulse and blood pressure stabilized. At that moment, Jim saw Gabe standing at the end of the hallway. He ran after him and caught him as he was going out the front door.

"What did you do to her?" Jim said angrily.

"Why do you assume this is my fault?"

"Gabe what did you do to my wife?" Jim repeated, "Whatever it is you have to stop it."

"I…I can't…" Gabe replied.

"What do you mean you can't? There has to be a way," Jim replied. Gabe looked at him and then back towards the door.

"Follow me," Gabe replied as he ran inside. Just as they arrived at Melinda's room, the monitor flatlined.

"Leave her alone," Gabe yelled as he stood between the door and a dark hooded figure, "You aren't taking her."

"2, 4, 7, this is the right place," the figure hissed.

"No, it's not. You…you can't go in," Gabe said nervously.

"But we must. It is the request of our master," the figure said as it walked through Gabe and through the door and over to Melinda's bed. Suddenly the monitors began beeping again and the light around Melinda began to grow brighter and brighter and the figure began backing away. Suddenly the figure disappeared.

"I don't know what you did Gabe, but thank you," Jim replied as he saw the monitor go back to normal pace again.

"I…I didn't do anything. Melinda did," Gabe said as he backed away looking terrified and quickly left the building. Jim looked after him curiously as he disappeared from the hallway. About half an hour later the doctor came out of the room.

"She's stable. Her fever has gone down some and the baby is perfectly fine. That is one tough kid," the doctor explained.

"Yeah, I think that goes for mother and daughter," Jim replied as he looked caringly through the door at his wife.

"Well, if you could keep on eye on her vitals for me I'd appreciate it Jim, I'm being paged."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Jim replied as he opened the door and shut it softly behind him. He walked over beside her and sat in the chair next to the bed and gently stroked the hair off her forehead.

"Is the baby okay?" Melinda asked worriedly as she looked slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, the doctor said she's going to be fine," Jim replied.

"Was that Gabriel I saw outside the door earlier?"

"Yeah, he was trying to stop something from coming in here," Jim replied.

"He didn't stop it, I saw it right before I flatlined," Melinda said.

"When I told him thank you he said something about him not being the one that did anything, that it was you who stopped it and then he ran off," Jim explained. As Jim was explaining, Melinda's attention turned to the window to the hallway. There were several people, all dressed in hospital gowns and robes standing and watching her. Jim noticed that her attention had turned over to the window.

"What are you looking at?" Jim asked.

"You don't think it's weird that there is a crowd of people staring in here," Melinda replied.

"Mel, what are you talking about?" Jim asked worriedly, "No one is out there." She looked at Jim and then back over to the window and everyone was gone.

"Probably the drugs talking," Melinda replied as she shook off the strange feeling that had just went through her body. She hadn't felt it in so long that she hardly recognized it, but there it was. As the nurse opened the door to come in, she made eye contact with someone outside the door. They looked surprised and started to follow the nurse in the room.

"You can see me?" the man asked. Her inkling was confirmed as the man walked right through the nurse over to her. "Can you help me?"

Melinda eyed to Jim and motioned that there was someone standing next to her as the nurse checked her vitals. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. After a few minutes, the nurse left and shut the door behind her.

"Look, I know you can see me. Can you help me?" the man said again. Melinda looked over at him.

"Yes, I can see you," Melinda replied as she looked over at the man.

"What? You see a ghost?" Jim said.

"He's standing right over there," Melinda replied.

"Look, I know that this is probably a great conversation your having but I'm sort of dead here so can we focus on me?" the ghost replied.

"Well, quite a personality you've got there. What can I do to help you?" Melinda replied.

"Wait, is that the light? It's been dark for so long. I saw it once, but then it disappeared in darkness and I never saw it again," the man explained.

"I can't see it, only you can. Do you see a bright light?"

"Yeah, yeah I see it. Wow, it's so beautiful," the man replied.

"It's time for you to go, there's no more darkness," Melinda replied softly. The man looked back at her and the walked towards the light, disappearing from Melinda's view as he did.

"Is he gone?" Jim asked feeling a slight breeze in the room.

"Yeah, he is," Melinda replied.

"What did he need?"

"He has been trapped here. He said that he saw the light once, but it was covered in darkness and he couldn't go to it. Now, when he came to talk to me he started to see it again," Melinda replied.

"Wow," Jim replied softly. Someone was standing outside her window and walked through to her side.

"Can you help me?" the woman asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Melinda asked trying to understand why all these ghosts were suddenly appearing.

"Another ghost?" Jim asked. Melinda nodded her head in reply.

"I saw a dim light and it felt so peaceful to look at. I followed it and it led me here," the woman replied.

"Do you see a really bright light anywhere?" Melinda asked.

"Wow, is that it over there?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. Go to it, there's nothing to be afraid of," Melinda replied.

"But it's been dark for so long," the woman replied.

"If you see a light then there is nothing to worry about. It's better over there," Melinda said. The woman looked back at Melinda for reassurance and then disappeared.

"Wow, another one?" Jim replied.

"Jim, they are all being led here by some sort of dim light. Get Prof. Payne over here," Melinda replied. A few minutes and several ghosts later, Prof. Payne arrived. She was in the middle of helping another ghost cross over as he walked in.

"That light is only for you. It's time for you to go," Melinda replied softly. A slight breeze went through the room again and the ghost was gone.

"Melinda, were you just helping a ghost cross over?" Prof. Payne asked curiously.

"Yes, that's the tenth one tonight," Melinda replied nervously.

"Melinda, you're seeing ghosts again?"

"Yes but they've all only come to me to cross over. None of them have wanted my help, they just came and then they said that a darkness was gone and they could see the light," Melinda replied.

"Wow, this is amazing," Rick replied.

"Hold on a sec," Melinda replied as another ghost came in the room.

"Do you see a light?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of any more. The darkness is gone. That light's for you," Melinda said comfortingly to what looked like nothing to Jim and Prof. Payne. Another breeze went through the room.

"He's gone," Melinda said as she turned attention back to Prof. Payne.

"Do you realize what is going on here Melinda? These people are finding the light by coming to you. They're finding peace from whatever that darkness is whenever they talk to you and are able to cross over," Prof. Payne replied.

"They all seem so afraid until I start talking with them and then it's like everything that they were afraid of disappears, including the darkness that has hidden the light. It just so happens though that every spirit in this hospital is being drawn here," Melinda explained, as her attention turned toward another ghost.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Do you see the light?...It's there for you," Melinda said to what once again looked like her talking to herself.

"You see what I mean?" she said as she turned back to Prof. Payne.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night," Rick replied.


	6. Family Heirlooms

**The Dream**

**Chapter 6- Family Heirlooms**

AN: I finally got this new chapter up! I've been working on it for awhile, but I like how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!!

* * *

"Mel," Jim said softly as he kissed her cheek, "I'm off to work. Rick offered to stay over here in case you needed anything."

"Okay, love you," Melinda said softly as she kissed him again before he left. She looked over to the other side of the couch and saw Rick sitting in the chair, slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

"Rick," Melinda said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm, what? Is everything okay?" Rick asked worriedly as she jumped awake. Melinda laughed at his sudden worry.

"I'm fine. Go home, you need to sleep. Bed rest doesn't mean that I'm dying or anything. I can still dial the phone and give you a call," Melinda replied.

"Nope, no way. I'm not leaving."

"Really, you don't need to stay, I have Jim on speed dial ," Melinda explained.

"Hey, it's not you I'm worried about, I'm not missing another chance to see you in action with these ghosts," Rick replied.

"Oh, well forgive me for thinking that you were actually worried about me," Melinda replied.

"There hasn't been a single ghost yet and I'm still here aren't I?" Rick said, his tone becoming more serious. She realized that she had actually made him feel bad with her statement, which was strange considering how hard-shelled he usually was with his emotions.

"Yes and I really do appreciate it," Melinda replied softly, a bit confused at his change in attitude.

"Rick, is everything okay?" Melinda asked worriedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You've been acting a little strange lately," Melinda replied.

"This coming from the girl who talks to ghosts," Rick said with a smile.

"Okay, I can see that you don't want to talk about it so I'll let it go, but if you do, I'm a good listener," Melinda said. The two were silent for several minutes.

"Melinda, I, um, just wanted to tell you that, whenever I saw you jump out and save those kids and die in front of me, there were so many things that I wish I could have said to you. I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend to me and for helping me deal with all of the stuff with my wife, I wanted to tell you that I haven't been the same since that first day you walked into my office," Rick replied.

"So there really is a soft side to you Professor," Melinda said with a smile, "Thank you for saying all of that Rick. It means so much to me."

The doorbell rang and Rick opened it up and let the person inside.

"Melinda?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Mom?" Melinda said as she sat up and peered over the couch, looking confused.

"Melinda, why didn't you call me and tell me you were sick? Jim called," she said as she ran over and hugged her.

"Jim called you?"

She pulled away when she noticed Rick.

"Yes, earlier today. And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Prof. Rick Payne from Rockland College," He said as he stood to shake her hand.

"Oh, well, where's Jim?" her mother asked as she looked back at Melinda ignoring his outstretched hand.

"He's at work, Mom," Melinda replied.

"Why on earth is he working while his sick wife is lying at home on the couch?" her mother said.

"Mom, it's ok, Rick has been here since he left," Melinda replied.

"Of course, it's not like she needs me here. Melinda does pretty well on her own most of the time," Rick said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, thank you for staying with her. You can go home now if you'd like," her mother said.

"Mom, I don't mind him being here," Melinda replied as she looked at her mother in surprise.

"No, it's okay Melinda. I have some work to catch up on anyway, so I'll see you later," Rick replied as he made his way to the door. She mouthed sorry to him as he slowly closed the door.

"Are you thirsty? I'll get you something to drink," her mother said as she walked over to the side of the couch and poured Melinda a glass of water from the pitcher. Melinda looked at her strangely.

"Melinda, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised to see you here," Melinda replied as she cleared her throat.

"Well, what did you expect? Would you have rather me send flowers and a card?"

"Well, no, I'm happy that you're here, I'm just surprised, that's all," Melinda said as she took a sip of the water her mother had poured for her and placed it on the table.

"Melinda, why is it that I feel like you don't want me here?" her mother replied.

"Mom, it's not that it's just, well," Melinda said nervously.

"What? I already know that you were in the hospital and that you had some sort of fever or something," her mother replied, "You seem alright now. Is something else wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Melinda replied as her mother left to go to the kitchen. Melinda grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed Jim's number.

"Hey hon, is everything okay?" Jim asked.

"It's fine, you just forgot to tell me that my mother was coming," Melinda said, a bit annoyed.

"Melinda, you have to tell her some time. Plus, I thought we needed the help right now," Jim replied.

"Just for the record, I'm not happy about this," Melinda said as she hung up the phone and plastered on a fake smile when her mother walked in with a cup of tea.

"Thanks Mom," Melinda said as she took a sip.

"So, Jim didn't tell me over the phone, but why exactly were you in the hospital in the first place?" her mother asked worriedly. Melinda looked down at the mug and then back at her mother.

"Oh God, is it that serious?" she said as she came over and sat on the edge of the couch next to Melinda. This was all so strange for her. Her mother hadn't shown that much care and love for her in so long. She felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Stupid hormones," she whispered under her breath as she tried to hold back the tears.

"What?" her mother asked, "Is it life-threatening? Please just tell me Melinda. I'm your mother. I deserve to know."

"Well, no not really. It's sort of a life-changing thing more than anything. Although lately it has become life threatening a few times," Melinda answered softly trying to avoid the answer to her mother's question.

"Melinda, are you going to make me guess?" Her mother said getting a bit annoyed with Melinda and the whole conversation.

"Mom, look, I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid of how you would react and I just didn't want to cause you any more pain than I already have," Melinda said through the tears.

"Melinda, I know that we have never had the best of relationships, but I still love you. That's one thing that has never changed," she said as she embraced her in a hug.

"Ok," Melinda said as she wiped a few stray tears from her cheek, "It might be better if I show you." Her mother looked confused as Melinda got up off the couch, revealing the now noticeable bulge in her shirt. Her mother covered her mouth in surprise.

"No, you're not. Are you?" her mother said.

"If you're asking me if I'm pregnant then the answer is yes," Melinda replied.

"Oh, Melinda," she said as she embraced her in a hug and tears filled her eyes, "I can't believe my little girl is having a baby." For the first time in so long, Melinda felt the love of her mother as she hugged her. It was something that had been lost between the two for so long. Now it was her little girl who was bringing them together. She felt the tears fall down her face as she held on to her mother for a few seconds longer. She pulled away slowly and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Melinda, I'm so happy for you. You are going to be a wonderful mother," she said softly as she wiped a stray tear from Melinda's cheek.

"Mom, I thought you'd be upset," Melinda said through the tears.

"Why on earth would I be upset?"

"Because the baby will probably have the gift like you and I do," Melinda replied quietly.

"Melinda, I'm not worried for one second about that. You know how to handle this gift better than I ever did or ever will be able to handle it. You can teach this baby everything that you know. Everything that you have learned. You can be everything that I didn't know how to be," her mother replied as tears filled her eyes. Melinda embraced her mother again.

"Mom, no matter what happened, I always knew that you loved me. If you didn't you wouldn't be here right now for me and for your granddaughter," Melinda replied as she slowly pulled out of the hug.

"She's a girl?" Melinda nodded her head in reply.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. There has just been a lot of stuff going on lately and I was afraid to tell you. But now I know that you trust me with this," Melinda said softly.

"I do. I know you'll do great," her mother said softly, "Let me go get you something to eat." Suddenly Melinda felt a wave of dizziness and nausea come over her and saw the spirit of the same dark haired woman from her previous dream flash in front of the edge of the couch. She grabbed a hold of her mother's arm.

"Melinda, what is it?" her mother asked worriedly as she helped her sit down on the couch.

"Mmm, sorry just a little dizzy," Melinda replied as the ghost disappeared and the dizziness subsided.

"The parts of pregnancy I will never miss," her mother said, "Why don't you lie down and take a nap? You look a little flushed."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea," Melinda said as she laid down and drifted off to sleep. She was awakened several hours later by the front door shutting. Jim walked into the room and knelt down beside the couch, kissing her softly as he did and moving the hair out of her face.

"Hey gorgeous, did you my girls have a good nap?" He said quietly as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier," Melinda said quietly so her mother couldn't hear.

"Did you tell her everything?"

"No, I figured that I should probably take it slow," Melinda replied.

"How much does she know?"

"That we're having a baby and that it's a girl. I told her that I think the baby will have the gift that I have," Melinda replied.

"Good. I'm sorry for calling her without talking to you first," Jim whispered.

"No, I probably would have never said anything to her if it hadn't been for you," Melinda replied.

"Melinda do you want some tea?" her mother said as she came into the room, "Oh hi Jim, I didn't notice that you had come in. Would you like something?"

"A beer would be nice actually," Jim replied as he kissed Melinda and got up and walked into the kitchen to help her. Melinda stood up from the couch to stretch. The woman appeared in the room again as Jim left.

"Hey, Jim. Can you come here for a second?" Melinda said as the wave of dizziness came over her again and she grabbed hold of the side of the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry I'm just really dizzy," Melinda replied.

"Anything else?"

"There's a really mean looking figure that was in one of my dreams that keeps showing up in here every time someone leaves the room," Melinda whispered.

"Okay, I'll just stay in here then," Jim replied as he sat on the couch and let her lean into his chest.

"Is it gone?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, I am exhausted from all of this today so I think I'm going to just go to bed," Mrs. Gordon said as she walked into the living room.

"Alright, mom, I'll see you in the morning," Melinda said with a smile, "Thank you for coming."

"Goodnight," she said to both of them and then made her way upstairs and to the bedroom. An hour or so passed and Melinda and Jim had both fallen asleep on the couch.

"Melinda!" her mother screamed from upstairs. Melinda and Jim jumped awake and went running up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Melinda said as she walked into the room and saw her mother backed against the wall. Melinda looked in the direction of where she was looking. The woman was now upstairs haunting her mother. The wave of dizziness come over her again and she grabbed hold of Jim. He held onto her tightly.

"What do you want!"

"You were warned!" the woman screamed as she started coming closer to Melinda. Pain began to build in her stomach as the woman came closer.

"Stop it! You aren't taking her! I'm not afraid of you!" Melinda screamed angrily as the woman came closer and closer.

"Melinda what's going on? Why is she saying that you were warned?" Her mother asked.

Melinda felt the movement of the baby in her stomach.

"The light, it's too bright!" the woman screamed and then suddenly disappeared.

"She's gone," Melinda said through the tears as she held on to Jim, trying to catch her breath. "She's gone."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here," Jim said comfortingly as he held her in his arms. After a few minutes she pulled away slowly.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Melinda replied. She looked over at her now terrified mother.

"Melinda, what was that?"

"It was a dark spirit. They have been coming to me and doing things to me because of the baby," Melinda explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is the key to what side prevails between dark and light. Mom, this baby is more than just your grandchild or our daughter. She is the one that can stop all of this. The veil between the living and the dead is getting thinner and thinner and no matter how hard you try to avoid the spirits, you know that they are getting stronger," Melinda replied.

"Melinda, this is too much. I'm…I'm going home," her mother said as she frantically grabbed her bags and then walked passed her to the stairs.

"Mom, wait," Melinda said as she ran after her.

"No, Melinda, I…I just have to go okay," her mother replied.

"Mom, I know that this gift is frightening…terrifying actually, but you have to stop living in your fear and face it," Melinda said as she followed her out the door to her car.

"No, Melinda. You face it everyday, I can't. I've tried to before and I can't face it," she replied.

"You know where it got me the last time I tried to help someone with it," her mother said, "Goodbye Melinda." Melinda moved out of the way so her mother could back out and watched after her as she drove off.

"Well, there goes the whole nice conversation," Melinda said to Jim as he put his arm around her and led her inside.

"Everything is going to be fine. Your mom is just scared that's all," Jim replied.

"I know. I just wish I could help her," Melinda said as she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Let's go upstairs. You've had enough excitement for one day," Jim said softly as he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Sounds good," Melinda said quietly. Jim placed her down gently on the bed and then undressed and got in on the other side.

"I felt her," Melinda said as she turned towards Jim.

"When?"

"During the whole thing in the guest bedroom. I felt her move and then the spirit disappeared," Melinda said.

"The kid must pack quite a punch," Jim replied playfully.

"I think there was some sort of energy burst from it or something," Melinda replied.

"Or maybe the ghost just got afraid of the light around you and the baby was moving because you were getting so worked up," Jim suggested.

"Well, who made you the ghost detective," Melinda said playfully.

"I've had years of practice working with a regular Nancy Drew," Jim replied. Melinda laughed.

"Give me your hand," Melinda said softly. He gave her his hand as she placed it over the spot that the baby had moved before. She moved again.

"That's amazing. I can't even imagine how it must feel from your end," Jim said softly.

"It feels amazing, like a real living breathing little person is in there," Melinda replied as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Melinda replied through the tears.

"Awe, honey, it's okay. Even if she's going to be a daddy's girl, you're still my favorite. At least until she's born anyway," Jim replied as he hugged her and she playfully slapped his arm.

"Always joking," Melinda said with a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"It's what I do best," Jim replied.

"Oh really, because I was thinking of a few other things you excel at," Melinda said as she kissed him.

"Well, I've had plenty of practice at both," he replied as he kissed her back.

"Well it's time for your first test," Melinda said playfully as she kissed him.

The next morning Melinda woke to the empty bed beside her.

"Looks like daddy went in early," she said softly as she took of the blankets and got out of bed to go downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jim reading in the dining room.

"Jim, I thought you left," Melinda said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Here, let me do that," he said as he rushed in the kitchen, "why don't you go lay down? I'll get it."

"Jim, I'm perfectly capable of pouring my own juice," Melinda replied.

"I know, you just don't need to be up like this," Jim said.

"Jim, last night I took on the entire flight of stairs in less than two seconds, I think I can handle walking around the kitchen. And plus I can't stand being confined to that couch. I have to be up doing something. Let me go in to the shop at least. I promise that I'll just sit somewhere," Melinda said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I know that the second you go into that shop you will not be sitting, because you can't stand being confined to one spot. You just said it," Jim said with a smile as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just feel bad about leaving the whole store to Delia," Melinda replied.

"Mel, Delia can handle the store," Jim replied, "I'll go check in with her later if you want."

"How about I go check in on her?" Melinda said with a smile.

"No, because then you'll stay," Jim replied, "I know you."

Melinda crossed her arms and pulled out of his embrace and made her way to the living room, "Fine. I'll just sit her on the couch alone all day."

"Hey, knowing you, you aren't going to be alone for very long," Jim said as he kissed her.

"Haha, very funny," Melinda said, "Have a good day at work out in the fresh air and warm sunlight."

"I'll try to enjoy it a little more just for you," he said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Melinda laid back against the armrest and drifted off to sleep.

_"Mommy," a little girl cried. It sounded like the girl was crying. Melinda turned slowly and realized that she was back in the field from the dream that started all of this. She saw a dark-haired little girl with tears in her eyes and walked over to her._

_"What's the matter sweetie?" Melinda asked softly as she wiped a tear from the little girl's cheek, "Why are you crying?"_

_"Because they're trying to hurt us," the little girl replied._

_"Who?__ Who's trying to hurt you?" Melinda suddenly turned and saw a crowd of dark figures walking towards them. She stood in front of the little girl._

_"What do you want with her? She's just a child," Melinda said angrily. They started coming closer and closer to the two of them._

_"MOMMY, make them stop!" The little girl exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Melinda tightly. The dark spirits disappeared as she did this._

_"They're gone. Are you okay sweetie?" Melinda asked as she got down next to the little girl__. The girl nodded her head. She screamed suddenly and was covered in a veil of darkness._

_"NO!" Melinda screamed. _

Melinda jumped awake to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello," she answered, sounding out of breath.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" Jim asked noticing that she was out of breath.

"Nothing. I just had a really strange dream," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay? And the baby is ok?"

"Yes, we're fine. Don't worry."

"I'm the husband. It's my job to worry about the wife and child," Jim said playfully.

"And you're doing such a great job. Keep up the good work," Melinda replied.

"I just got off my shift so I'll be home in a few minutes," Jim said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Melinda replied as she hung up the phone and tried to catch her breath.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be alright. Mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you," Melinda said softly as she placed her hand on her stomach, "They aren't taking you from me."

* * *


	7. Meeting Melody

The Dream Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I'm glad that I finally am getting this chapter up. School has kept me busy this semester. Enjoy!!!!

_A gentle breeze blew across Melinda's face as she made her way down the dark abandoned path, lined with towering trees. It was as if this path was leading her steps, rather than her steps leading her. She was slowly being summoned towards the end. She could see it. It seemed so close, yet so far in front of her, and she didn't know why but she knew she had to get there. She suddenly felt a small, gentle touch surrounding her hand, as if someone was holding on to her. "I'm scared," she heard a child-like voice whisper. She looked down next to her and recognized the little girl. It was the one she had seen in so many of her dreams before. _

"_You don't have to be scared. As long as you have my hand, you're safe," Melinda said softly as she pulled the girl closer to her. The girl tightened her grasp and they continued making their way down the path. As they reached the end of the path, the cave of towering trees was slowly being replaced by a sky full of bright white clouds. This was much different than the path they had been on just seconds ago. No longer was there a feeling of fear or anguish, there was simply peace. That's when she saw who was leading her down this path. Melinda saw the one person that she had wanted more than anything to be standing beside her in real life, rather than only in her dreams, her grandmother. _

"_Grandma? Why are you here?"_

"_Who's that?" the little girl asked as she pointed towards the woman standing within their view._

"_That's my grandmother and your great grandmother," Melinda replied as she felt the tears lurking behind the surface, awaiting the perfect moment to escape. That perfect moment came as her grandmother spoke._

"_Melinda, I'm here because you need me to be. The only times that spirits of lost loved ones are able to come to you like this, is because the person feels like they need that loved one, for whatever reason that may be. But you have to know that you don't need me like you think you do. You are stronger than anyone or anything that can come after you."_

"_I'll always need you," Melinda said through her tears. _

"_No, Melinda. As much as I hate to admit, you don't need me now. But someone else needs you. She needs you. She will need you to teach her everything that I taught you and everything you have learned on your own that I could have never taught you."_

_Melinda looked down at the little girl who was gently leaning on her arm and holding her hand. She smiled softly at her._

"_Melinda, hold on to her. Teach her to cherish everyday with the living and bring peace to those that haven't moved on. Show her that her gift is not something to be ashamed of, but it's something to be grateful for. It's what keeps life meaningful. Most importantly, give her love and comfort and always let her know that she is the most important thing in the world to you." Her words were soft and simple, yet they carried such substantial meaning. Melinda knew that these were her grandmother's final words to her, that this was really the last moment._

"_Grandma, I promise to do all of that. But I'm just so scared about what lies ahead for her, for the both of us," Melinda said softly. _

"_Melinda, it's alright to be afraid, but just know that you have been given the chance to give your daughter what you never had. Don't allow the fear of the future to consume the present. That's one thing your mother never learned. Don't make that same mistake."_

"_I'll never forget you Grandma," Melinda said softly, realizing that she was about to leave._

"_I have no doubts, Sweetheart. I love you both, so much."_

"_I'll tell her everything about you, about how great you were and about how much I cherished every moment with you," Melinda replied._

"_Melinda, we're more alike than you think. Just remember that you have a lot to live up to," she said with a smile before disappearing. _

Melinda awoke to the buzz of the alarm and turned over to shut it off. She wiped the tears that she felt running down her cheek. She moaned softly and got out of the bed, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Did I wake you up Mel?" Jim asked.

"No, I just got up. When did you go to work? I didn't hear you get up."

"I had to go in early. You were so out of it I don't think you even moved when I got up," Jim replied.

"Yeah, I just had this dream and it was just…so real," Melinda replied.

"Good dream or bad dream?"

"Really great, my grandmother was there and our daughter was there. I don't know, I just feel so much peace about everything now," Melinda replied.

"I'm glad. You know I hate it when you're upset," Jim replied.

"Really? I thought you were just showing me sympathy for something in return," Melinda said with a smile.

"Well, that's just a benefit of it," Jim replied.

"Alright, you better go before you get yourself in more trouble with me," Melinda said with a laugh.

"I'll come by the store when my shift is over," Jim replied.

"Okay," Melinda said.

"Love you."

"Love you, too Jim," Melinda said as she hung up the phone.

Later that morning Melinda walked through the front door of the store. Delia walked out from the back.

"Hey Melinda, I wasn't expecting you here today. I thought you were taking the day off," Delia said.

"Well, I decided to come in. You know me, like to keep busy," Melinda replied.

"I know, but even you need a break every now and then, especially right now," Delia replied.

"I just hate being away from here," Melinda said with a smile.

"Alright I can tell I'm not going to win this," Delia said with a laugh.

"Probably not," Melinda replied as she began sorting through the mail.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Delia said becoming more serious.

"I promise," Melinda replied. Door rang and they both looked up, surprised at the person standing before them.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he replied with a look of desperation plastered across his face.

"Sure," Melinda replied. They walked outside and across the street and sat down on a bench in the middle of the square and began talking. Jim noticed the two from across the street and began watching them to make sure Gabe didn't do anything to Melinda. After several minutes Melinda came over to the firehouse.

"What was that about?" Jim asked curiously.

"He was apologizing. I just don't know what to believe anymore. First he acts like a complete maniac and allows you to be hurt, now he wants to make amends and act like we are family. I just don't get it," Melinda replied.

"Well, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that it was going to take a lot more than him apologizing to prove to me that he has really changed," Melinda answered.

"I know that you want him to be telling the truth, but you know that you can't trust him right?"

"I know. Anyways, I need to get back to the store," Melinda replied as she kissed him.

"And I need to get back to work. See you at home," he said as she started to make her way back to the store.

That afternoon Melinda was sitting in the back room of the store, thinking about everything Gabe had said to her. It wasn't like he hadn't said it before, but this time was different. She could feel the sincerity in his voice. But Gabe had always been good at fooling people, and Melinda herself had been the victim of his little mind games on more than one occasion. She decided to take a trip to see Prof. Payne. Several minutes later she was walking through the halls of the university. She knocked on the door of Prof. Payne's office.

"It's open," he yelled from the other side. She opened the door and saw a young girl talking with Prof. Payne. Melinda was used to seeing ghosts attached to people and when she saw a small boy trying to get the girl's attention she wasn't surprised.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can come back at another time," Melinda said.

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving," the girl replied.

"Melinda, this is Melody, she is one of my best students," Prof. Payne said with a smile.

"Oh please, you only like me because I come visit you in your office and I actually laugh at your corny jokes," Melody replied with a laugh. She quietly whispered "Shhh". Melinda noticed what she had done. She was telling the little boy to be quiet. But if she was doing that, then that would mean that she could see the ghost too.

"Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you Melinda," Melody said as she shook her hand and then made her way to the door. Melinda watched as she stopped in the hall and bent down to talk to the little boy. People were looking at her strangely as she did this. That's when Melinda realized what was going on.

"Who did you say she was?" Melinda asked.

"Melody Grier, she's taking every class that I'm teaching right now. She's a junior that just transferred from somewhere up north. Why do you ask?"

"Does she have a little brother or something?" Melinda asked.

"No, she told me that she's an only child. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Look, there is something I want to talk to you about but I just remembered that I need to go do something important. I'll come back later," Melinda said as she hurried out the door.

"Okay," Prof. Payne said as he looked at her strangely and she disappeared behind the door. Melinda made her way down the hallway, trying to keep her eye on Melody as she did. She lost her in the crowd and began looking for her outside the university. She soon found her sitting on a ledge by the stairs, reading a book. Melinda noticed that she once again got on to the little boy for bothering her and she continued to read. Melinda walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi Melody," Melinda said.

"Hi," Melody replied.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, go ahead." Melody continued reading her book. Melinda noticed that the little boy was nowhere to be seen and Melody looked as if she felt relieved in a way. She was much more easygoing than she had been several minutes before when the ghost was around.

"So, how do you know Professor Payne?" Melody asked curiously.

"Um, we have mutual..interests," Melinda replied.

"By mutual, you mean that you are interested in the supernatural too, that you're searching for something beyond this realm of thinking?" Melody asked.

"I guess you could say that. It sort of finds me most of the time though," Melinda replied.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked, looking confused at her answer. Melinda looked over and saw a man standing by a tree, watching all the students.

"Do you see that man over there, standing by the tree?" Melinda asked as she motioned her head in the direction of where the tree was. Melody looked over and was a bit stunned at the sight before her. She knew he was a ghost, but Melinda could see him too.

"Um, I really need to get to class. It was nice meeting you Melinda," Melody said as she grabbed her books and quickly rushed off.

To be continued...


	8. Melody's Crossing

Melody's Crossing

Melinda made her way back to Professor Payne's office. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt like she should keep an eye on Melody. She walked in and found him at his desk grading papers.

"You decided to come back I see. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for too long. Is everything alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," Rick said sarcastically, snickering at his own joke.

"You are really not going to believe me when I tell you this," Melinda said as she shut the door, ignoring his sarcastic remark.

"Melinda I've seen a lot of things, there is very little that I don't believe anymore," Rick replied.

"Alright, how about this? Melody, can see ghosts," Melinda said.

"You mean see see ghosts, not like just a quick sight of a spirit that is haunting her or anything, but actual interaction?"

"She can see them, speak to them, hear them. She has the gift," Melinda replied.

"How do you know?" Rick asked curiously.

"Well, when she was in here earlier, I noticed that there was a little boy attached to her. I really didn't think much of it until he just kept ignoring me and kept bothering her. Then she told him to be quiet. Still, I thought maybe he was being really persistent and didn't notice that I could see him. But when she left, I saw her look him straight in the eyes and bend down to talk to him. I just went out and met her and when I asked her if she saw this man that was standing by the tree, she looked frightened and left as fast as she could," Melinda explained.

"And the man was a ghost?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Rockland College is haunted. Who knew?" Rick said.

"Would you please stay focused?"

"So, Melody can talk to ghosts. Well, that explains why she is so interested in all my classes."

"Why aren't you a little more surprised by this? I've only met three other people in my life who can do this and you're acting like this is an everyday occurrence around here," Melinda said.

"Melinda, when you work in this field, you start to expect anything. I've suspected it for awhile, just by the little quirky things like what she did in my office today. I've been seeing it all semester and I knew it reminded me of something. It finally hit me that the way she acted reminded me a lot of the way you used to act when you first started coming over here to me for advice," Rick explained.

"If you suspected it, then why didn't you mention it to me?"

"I figured that it would be best if I kept an eye on her for awhile, before I introduced her to you. To tell you the truth Melinda, you have a fetish for finding the most evil and powerful ghosts. I didn't what her to be subject to those ghosts, she just doesn't understand enough yet to know how to deal with them. If I introduced her to you, then that may have opened the door for them to find her too."

"Rick, if the ghosts wanted to find her they would have already, whether she meets me or not. She can't hide her gift from the spirits. It's way too easy to give away. Spirits notice when someone looks directly at them and that triggers it. The bad part is, you don't really realize they are a ghost until you make eye contact," Melinda replied.

"Melinda, I was just doing the best thing I knew to do. Melody isn't ready to deal with that type of ghost yet. Maybe she should talk to you, it might be good for her. Her parents have pretty much abandoned her and she doesn't really have anyone," Rick said.

"Do her parents know about everything?"

"I'm not sure but she never talks about them or any member of her family and I know that she has been struggling to keep her tuition paid every semester." Someone knocked on the door and Melinda went over and opened it. It was Melody.

"Melody? Is everything alright? " Melinda asked worriedly.

"Does he know that you can see ghosts?" Melody asked quietly. Melinda nodded her head in acknowledgement as she opened the door for Melody to come in and shut it behind her.

"Melody, I know that you can see ghosts too," Rick said softly, "Melinda can help you. She can help you understand your gift more than any of my classes could ever help you do."

"Melody, trust me. I know what it's like to be different and to feel like you are the only one out there, but you aren't alone."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I just met you. Why would you want to help me?" Melody asked.

"Because I know what it's like to feel like no one understands you, to feel like you are alone. I want to help you Melody, but only if you want me too," Melinda said gently.

"How about this? I'll give you a job at my store and you can make up your mind about me helping you with the ghost thing. At least let me do this for you," Melinda said.

"Melody, she's offering you a job. Didn't you say that you've been looking for one?" Rick asked.

"And I've been looking for another employee. So it's perfect," Melinda said.

"If you're sure that you need the help, then sure. I'll come to work for you," Melody replied, "But please don't force me to talk about anything right now."

"Of course not. You don't have to discuss anything that you aren't comfortable with discussing. The job isn't a bribe to get you to talk," Melinda replied.

"When can I start?" Melody asked.

"Today if you want," Melinda replied with a smile.

"Wow, okay, would you mind if I rode with you?"

"Of course not," Melinda replied.

"Bye Professor Payne," Melinda said as they made their way out the door.

They made their way to Melinda's car and quietly started to make their way to the antique shop.

"When is your baby due?" Melody asked, trying to start the conversation.

"In 4 months," Melinda replied with a smile.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Melinda replied as she continued watching the road.

"Maybe this is a weird question but do you think she will be able to….you know..like you and me?"

"Actually, I'm almost certain she will. My whole family all the way back to over a century ago has been able to do this."

"Wow, I think I'm the only one in my family."

"It's possible," Melinda replied, surprised at the fact that she had let her in to that information about her family. "Here we are." They got out of the car and walked into the antique shop. Melinda put Melody to work doing some inventory while she worked out front with a customer. After an hour or so, Melinda heard a crash in the back and rushed back to see what the problem was. She found Melody grabbing a hold of the table and Melinda even felt dizzy and nauseous herself.

"Melinda, what's going on?" Melody asked. Melinda saw a dark fuzzy shadow.

"What do you want?" Melinda said as she tried to steady herself, "If you'll talk to me I can help you."

The dark shadow suddenly disappeared and the dizziness subsided.

"Wow, that was intense. I've never felt that much of a reaction from a ghost," Melody said as she turned towards Melinda.

"Yeah, it has been worse than that. The thing with this gift is that we are so much in touch with the spirit world that we are affected by the energy of the spirits. If they feel pain, we can feel pain. If they were dizzy or confused before they died, that can come on us when they are around."

"I never had anything like that happen before I came to Grandview," Melody replied.

"Neither did I. There is so much history here of tragic deaths and just an overwhelming spirit of despair left behind because of those deaths. People like you and me are drawn here. Just like the spirits are drawn here," Melinda explained.

"Wow, how do you understand so much about all of this? I can't even figure out how to get rid of my, um…." Melody suddenly stopped midsentence. She looked away and walked over to the window and looked out across the square. Melinda walked over beside her.

"You know, I don't know who the little boy is, but I do know what it's like to lose someone," Melinda said softly.

"His name was Jared," Melody said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Mommy?" Melinda turned around and saw the little boy. He couldn't be more than three years old. Melinda looked back at Melody then back at the little boy.

"He thinks you're his mother?" Melinda said, confused at his comment. Melody looked at her with despair written across her face, "There's a reason why he thinks that."

"He's your son?" Melinda said as the tears filled her eyes. Melody nodded her head to confirm Melinda's suggestion.

"I had him when I was 16. He died earlier this year," Melody replied. Melinda looked back at the little boy who suddenly disappeared.

"Melody, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose a child," she said as she gently placed her hand protectively on her stomach.

"It….wouldn't be so hard if he would just leave me alone," she said through the tears, "I just wish I knew why he was stuck here."

Melinda gently hugged her, "I'm going to do everything I can to help you Melody, to help Jared."

Later that evening

"I'm so glad you decided to come to dinner Melody," Melinda said as she and Melody exited the car and made their way towards the house.

"Melinda, I'm a college student. I couldn't pass up a home-cooked meal," Melody said with a smile as they entered the house.

"Jim?" Melinda called as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen," he replied. They both set down their things and walked into the kitchen. Melinda walked over and kissed him.

"Jim, this is Melody."

"It's great to meet you Melody," Jim said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Likewise," she replied.

"I hope you're hungry," he said as he picked up the bowls of chili and brought them into the dining room.

"He's hot _and_ he cooks," Melody whispered playfully to Melinda as they made their way into the dining room.

"What is so funny?" Jim asked as the two walked in laughing.

"Nothing, sweetie," Melinda replied as she kissed him and then sat in the seat next to him.

"So, Melody, what year are you in?" Jim asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm in my third year. I just transferred from San Diego," Melody replied.

"Do you mind if I ask why you moved to Grandview?" Jim asked. Melinda eyed him and looked back at Melody.

"I wanted a fresh start. But I also found out that Professor Payne was an expert on the supernatural so that sort of sealed the deal for me," Melody replied. At that moment, the little boy appeared beside Melody. Melody looked over and saw him and then looked away.

"Mommy? Mommy? Why aren't you listening to me?" Jared said sadly.

"Melinda, can you try to talk to him?" Melody asked. Melinda nodded her head and put her napkin on the table.

"Talk to who?" Jim asked.

"Her son is here, Jim," Melinda said as she kept watching him. She got up, walked over, and knelt down beside him.

"Jared?" Melinda said softly. He turned around slowly.

"Why won't my mommy talk to me? Does she not love me anymore?" Jared asked.

"Oh, sweetie, your mommy loves you very much. She always has and always will. She misses you because she loved you so much. She is just having a hard time talking to you because she misses you," Melinda explained to Jared.

"I miss her too," he said quietly.

"Oh sweetie, I know you do. Jared, do you see a light?" Melinda said softly.

"Yes."

"There's a better place for you over there. That's where you are supposed to be, not here," Melinda replied.

"But I can't leave mommy. She needs me," Jared said as he looked up at her. Melody turned to Melody.

"Melody, you have to tell him how much you love him and miss him and that it's okay for him to go. You have to tell him that he can't stay here, that he needs to go into the light," Melinda said.

"I….I can't," she said through the tears. Melinda got up and walked over next to Melody, pulling up the chair next to her.

"Melody, listen to me," Melinda began. Melody looked at her with tear-strained cheeks.

"Jared doesn't belong here anymore. The only thing he needs is to know that his mommy is okay, that she is going to be okay without him. This isn't about you Melody. This is about helping Jared move on. This is about letting him go so you can move on," Melinda said as tears filled her eyes, "Can you do that for Jared?"

"I'll try," Melody replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She got up from the chair and walked over and knelt down in front of Jared.  
"Mommy, I'm scared," Jared said.

"I know you're scared honey. Remember what mommy told you though? Whenever you're scared all you have to do is close your eyes and think of the happiest thing that you can and just keep thinking about it and all those fears will go away," Melody said softly. Jared closed his eyes.

"What are you imagining?"

"You when you were in that pretty white dress and you looked like an angel," Jared replied. Melody looked back at Melinda who smiled through the tears.

"Good, you can open your eyes now," Melody replied through the tears. Jared opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Mommy loves you more than anything Jared and I'm going to miss you. But you need to go over into the light. You have lots of people there that have never seen that sweet smile of yours," Melody said softly.

"But you won't be there," Jared replied.

"I will be, someday. But I'm going to need someone there waiting for me when I get there. Can you do that for mommy Jared? Can you wait for me to come and give me that big warm smile of yours when I get there?" Melody asked with a smile. Jared nodded and smiled in reply.

"That's the one," Melody said with a smile as the tears continued to fall down her cheek. Jared turned around and looked towards the light.

"It's time to go Jared," Melody said softly.

"Okay Mommy. I love you, all the way…." Jared said softly.

"to the moon and back." Melody finished as Jared disappeared into the light.

Melinda came over and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you Melody. I know he's in a better place."

"Thank you Melinda," Melody replied.

"It wasn't me Melody. All I did was make you talk to him. You knew the right words to say. You helped him to go into the light and cross over," Melinda replied.


End file.
